


We won...

by akki_the_immortal



Series: Ruins - The Ruewen Family [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Low-key proud of this one, Oh look tears tears everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akki_the_immortal/pseuds/akki_the_immortal
Summary: They won.Finally.But as Sophie has learned,Good things never last long.
Relationships: Edaline Ruewen/Grady Ruewen, Sophie Foster & Edaline Ruewen
Series: Ruins - The Ruewen Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993009
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	We won...

“We won.”

Sophie would have never known that two words could have so much weight to them.

“We won. Holy shit we won!”

“SOPHIE! SOPHIE WE WON!”

“WE WON!”

Sophie stumbled back, clapping her hands to her mouth and dropping to her knees.

_We won._

She felt arms, too many to count, wrapping around her. She heard laughter, and crying as more and more people joined them.

_We won._

An avalanche of emotions hit her. Pain, happiness, but love overwhelming it all. Love for her friends, for her family.

_We won._

Five years of fighting. Five years of bloodshed. Five years of pure despair.

_We won._

Laughter died down as slowly, more and more people turned, their happiness turning to horror.

_~~We won~~ _ _._

Edaline Ruewen staggered across the beach, her light blue tunic turned a deep red. She dropped to her knees, hacking and spitting out blood.

_~~We won~~ _ _._

Sophie and her father sprinted across the sandy dunes, tears in their eyes, begging for her to be okay.

_~~We won~~ _ _._

They both pleaded for her to hold on, but life is funny like that. When it wants someone gone, they’re gone.

_~~We won~~ _ _._

Sophie banged desperately on her father’s bedroom door, crying for him to come out.

_~~We won~~ _ _._

She slid down to the ground, sobbing, tears spilling over, carving salty tracks on her skin.

_~~We won~~ _ _._

“We won.” She whispered to herself, desperately trying to convince herself that the world was better.

_~~We won~~ _ _._

But it wasn’t better.

It didn’t matter that the Neverseen was gone.

Her _mother_ was gone.

No.

They hadn’t won.

They had lost.


End file.
